Crossover Lovers
by Nnia01
Summary: Te has preguntado,¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de películas a quienes emparejan se dieran cuenta de ello?,por eso, a todos los juntamos en una "escuela",ellos supieron con quien los emparejaban,lo que no sabían era que tan solo con saber eso,traería muchos problemas. Jelsa vs Jackunzel vs Mericcup vs Hiccastrid ,muchas parejas mas,¡Esto es la guerra entre parejas! ¿¡Quién gana?
1. Prologo

**HOLA , bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic , ¡wuuu! , espero les guste y aquí se verán muchas parejas , asi que , solo pongo las que conozco pero si ustedes conocen otras aparte de las que yo ponga me las pueden recomendar dejando un review , amm... y no se cada cuando suba capitulo , pero tratare de no demorarme mucho ya que actualmente tengo dos historias en progreso y con esta suman 3 asi que , algunos me entenderán , sin mas , espero les guste y a leer se ah dicho¡ :D**

**_TODAS LAS PELICULAS TANTO COMO PERSONAJES QUE SALEN AQUI , NO ME PERTENECEN , SOLO LA HISTORIA._**

**Crossover Lovers.**

Prologo

Esto...bien , aparentamos ser una "Escuela" pero algunos prefieren que le digamos como deberia de ser , "Escuela de los chismes" , ¿que acaso no podemos ser chismosos alguna vez? , preferimos que no nos llamen asi , y por eso nos ponemos un nombre mas emm... ¿moderno? O pegajoso ¿almenos? , bueno , nuestras intenciones son que diversos personajes conocidos , muy conocidos , demasiado conocidos , poco conocidos etc.. , tenga la oportunidad de saber lo que piensan sus fans y que les gustaria verlos hacer , aparte aqui es para que uno pueda ser uno mismo , tampoco pretendemos que esto se una carcel , pero eso si , saldran solo con nuestra autorizacion , somos malos aveces con eso , lo sabemos , pero aveces es necesario , no solo ellos han estado aqui , tambien hay muchos mas personajes de antiguas generaciones que han estado aqui , y ¡Ellos no se quejaron! , las cosas cambian los chicos "modernos" son mas dificiles de controlar pero se hace lo que se puede , pero bueno , esperemos se diviertan con las locas vidas que lleban estos chicos, emm... unos mas que otros , y hay unos que tenemos en la mira.

Otra intencion de hacer esto es que , queremos ver como reaccionan a ciertas noticias , sera demasiado interesante , bueno , en fin , todos sean bienvenidos a...

¡Escuela de Crossovers!

**Recuerden este es solo el prologo , a continuación , el primer capitulo , ah otra cosa , en el siguiente capitulo , no describo mucho a los personajes , por lo que ya pongo el nombre directamente , asi que bueno son personajes de Disney , DreamWorks , etc.. asi que supongo que ya sabran un poco , quien es cada quien , bueno Saludos¡**

- Nnia01


	2. Chapter 1 - LA LLEGADA

**¡Primer capitulo! espero les guste.**

**CROSSOVER LOVERS. *Nombre inspirado en una imagen que vi , pero no se de que sitio , si la encuentro de nuevo les paso el link y si encuentran la historia el autor de esa imagen que me disculpe por copiar el nombre de ese fanart , pero me dio una buena idea y es este fic xD***

_**LAS PELICULAS TANTO COMO PERSONAJES QUE SALEN AQUI NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA.**_

**Capitulo 1 - La llegada.**

Anna - ¡Llegamos!.

Elsa – sigo sin estar deacuerdo en haber venido aqui...- mientras iba arrastrando una maleta.

Anna – relajate Elsa , veras que sera divertido.

Elsa – eso espero...

De pronto Merida las vio y las reconocio de inmediato.

Merida - ¡Miren a quien tenemos aqui... – dijo llamando la atencion de ambas jovenes – La reinda de las nieves , con su hermana menor , la Princesa de Arendelle.

Anna -¿Nos conoces?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

Merida – bueno , todas las princesas del mismo castillo tienen que conocerse alguna vez...

Elsa – las princesas del mismo castillo... ¿a que te ref...

Anna - bueno esta bien , pero al menos nosotras no te conocemos a ti , ¿quien eres? - dijo Anna interrumpiendo a Elsa.

Merida – bueno mi nombre es Merida.

Anna – interesante...

Merida - ¿ya les asignaron su habitacion?.

Anna - ¿nos daran una habitacion? - decia con sorpresa.

Merida -pues claro , ¿acaso pensabas dormir debajo de un arbol?

Anna – tal vez...

Merida – no hagas la vida dificil sin antes ver sus ventajas , bueno vengan conmigo...

Las chicas se acercaron a lo que parecia ser un cajero automatico , pero solo ponian sus nombres y salia un papel que les daba su habitacion

Merida - ¡Edificio 5 en la habitacion 15! ahi estoy yo en compañia de la chica lagrimitas magicas.

Anna -¿Lagrimitas Magicas?

Merida – Rapunzel , pero si aun tuviera ese largo cabello de un metro le llamaria , "La chica de cabellos largos" , pero no.

Anna – ah ,entiendo , ¿y a mi me pondras un apodo?

Merida – no lo tomes como un apodo...oh... tienes razon , la chica lagrimitas sera , punzie , y a ti , bueno ya pensare en algo...

Anna – y a mi her...

Elsa – shhh... asi estoy bien...- decia tapandole la boca a su hermana menor.

Merida – jajaja ok , ¡vamonos!

Llegaron a su edificio y se encaminaron a la habitacion asignada , Merida abrio la puerta y efectivamente ahi se encontraba Rapunzel en una cama individual leyendo un libro , al momento de ver la puerta abrirse esta levanto la mirada...

Rapunzel - ¡Las Arendelle! , ¿¡NOS TOCO JUNTAS!? ¡GENIAL!- decia mientras dejaba su libro y bajaba de su cama.

Merida – disculpenla siempre grita...

Rapunzel - ¿siempre? , apenas me conoces manzana.

Elsa – entiendo por que en un principio te dijo...

Rapunzel – ¿Lagrimitas magicas? , si bueno , tenia que hacer algo , y ahora estamos a mano.

Merida – de hecho ahora te lo cambie por punzie.

Rapunzel – oh , que lindo , mejor asi , entonces te cambiare a...

Merida – el mio esta bien... "chica manzana"

Rapunzel – bueno...entonces , Anna , Elsa ¿verdad?

Anna – vaya , si que nos conocen aqui , si asi es.

Rapunzel - ¿que cama escogen?

Amabas hermanas se quedaron observando.

Mientras en otro lugar...

Ah nuestro entrenador de dragones y a nuestro guardian de la diversion , les toco en la misma habitacion , y charlaban un poco.

Jack – se me hace increible aceptar venir aqui , es como la carcel de los niños... ehh... ¿como se llama? - decia , haciendo un intento por recordar. -...¡Escuela!

Hiccup – Bueno , practicamente esta es una escuela...

Jack – ¡ag!... no me tortures castaño...

Hiccup – mi nom...

Jack – lo se tu nombre es Hiccup. – decia en un tono aburrido y se sentaba en la ventana de la habitacion para observar un poco afuera.

Hiccup – asi es.

Jack - ¿tienes un dragon cierto?

Hiccup – si.

Jack – deberias enseñarmelo.

Hiccup – por supuesto , mas al rato.

Jack – deacuerdo...

Hiccup – y tu eres un guardian cierto...

Jack – si , pero por ahora estare aqui , asi que no saldre a hacer mis deberes de guardian... ¿que hay de interesante aqui? Yo solo vine por que en la invitacion decia que habria mucha diversion...

Hiccup – bueno , algo interesante de este lugar es saber con quien te emperejan – mientras ponia una cara soñardora.

Jack dio un sobre salto y volteo a ver a Hiccup con sorpresa - ¿enserio puedo saber eso?

Hiccup - ¡Claro!

Jack se alejo de la ventana - ¡Entonces vamos a ver con quien te emparejan!

Hiccup -¿¡Que!? ¡Por que a mi y no a ti!

Jack – de paso vere tambien con quien me emparejan , ¿feliz?

Hiccup - ¡claro! ¡vamos!

Ambos se dirigian a la puerta pero justo ivan a abrirla y un chico castaño abrio la puerta impidiendo que salieran.

Jack - ¿tu quien eres? - decia algo sorprendido.

¿?- Mi nombre es Eugene , y me toco esta habitacion , pero saben que , llamenme Flynn.

Jack – esta bien , Flynn... aquella es mi cama – señalando una cama de colchas azules con escarcha en las esquinas y que estaba pegada a la pared.

Hiccup- y aquella otra pegada a la pared es mia – señalando la otra cama de colchas cafes.

Jack – se ve muy aburrida tu cama...- mientras se iba acercando a ella con diversion - ¿quieres que...

Hiccup - ¡Aleja tu escarcha de mi cama! - mientras se dirigia a ponerse en posicion de defender a su cama.

Jack – jajajaja , bien como quieras. – mientras se hacia para atras con una cara divertida

Flynn – jajajaja , me caen bien , bueno entonces elijo la que esta a tu lado em... - mientras trataba de adivinar el nombre de el castaño.– mmmmm...¿Rogelio?.

Jack – casi... jajajajajaja , su nombre es Hiccup.

Flynn – bien Hiccup – mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su cama aun sin colchas – y tu , guardian de la diversion... ¿Jack?

Jack – si , El gran Jack Frost.- mientras agarraba su cayado y se lo ponia sobre el hombro.

Flynn – bien , y ¿a donde iban?

Jack – Hiccup , me dijo que en este lugar podias saber con quien te emparejaban , y le dije que lo acompañaria a saber con quien lo emparejaban ... y de paso a mi...

Flynn- oh si , abajo yo vi que ya abian puesto un monton de cosas para entretenerte , esto es como una escuela ciudad pequeña , jajaja , curioso... ¿los acompaño?

Jack - ¡claro! , ahora si , vamonos – y salieron de la habitacion.

Flynn – sobra una cama , ¿alguien mas sera nuestro compañero de habitacion verdad?

Hiccup – si , pero quien sabe quien vaya a ser...

Flynn – creo que lo sabremos cuando regresemos , ¿no?

Hiccup – tal vez...

la puerta se abria sola asi que no tenian problema con eso , cuando salieron se encontraron con un monton de cosas , un puesto de revistas , un puesto de musica y videos , maquinas con botanas , unos pequeños restaurantes aqui y aya. Etc.

Jack – vaya... - en sos e escucho una voz , que provenian de unas bocinas que estaban en todas partes

- Hola , bienvenidos a "Escuela de Crossovers"

Jack - ¡NO! ¡ESTA SI ES UNA ESCUELA! - mientras miraba con terror a todos lados.

- pero esta no es cualquier escuela , veran aqui podran utilizar cualquier habilidad que tengan y nadie les dira nada por que cada uno tiene una historia que es casi fuera de lo normal , asi que por ahora como veran hay muchos puestos , podran comprar lo que quieran , el dinero lo ganaran si asisten a alguna clase de su agrado , oh incluso si alguno quiere trabajar , eso si , tampoco les daremos trabajo pesado, al menos que ustedes lo pidan.

deberan tener buenas calificaciones en al menos una , para tener dinero , oh la otra si sus padres les envian dinero pues con eso tambien podran sobrevivir , y para que esten tranquilos tambien podran tener tarjeta de credito , aqui se encontraran con muchas cosas , como , ¿con quien te emparejan?, ¿por que eres tan popular? Si haber hecho "nada" , ¿por que te conocen por algunos nombres? Que nisiquiera tu sabias que tenias , lo que piensan tus fans de ti , oh lo que quisieran que pasara contigo , un sin fin de cosas , bien , por hoy solo les decimos que en cada habitacion abra 4 estudiantes , mañana por la mañana se les entregaran unos uniformes y asistiran a sus clases respectivas , ahi se les dira que tienen que hacer horarios y de mas , recuerden , no todos los 4 años que esten aqui seran para estudiar oh cosas asi , sera para que todos se conozcan, se desenvuelvan y para que puedan salir de su vida cotidiana y hacer un poco las cosas a su estilo , bueno que tengan un excelente dia.

¡Bienvenidos!

Hiccup – vaya...

Jack - ¡4 AÑOS AQUI! , tendre que entretenerme mucho.

Flynn – no todo sera escuela , ya escuchaste , aparte , como quien dice , aqui haces las cosas a tu estilo

Jack – mmm... eso es genial ...mmmm... me diste muchas ideas.- decia algo pensativo y mirando al cielo.

Hiccup – oh , miren un mapa del lugar...oh vienen 3, bueno uno para Jack – se lo entrega – Flynn – se lo da – y yo

Jack – oh mira , aqui esta , ¡Crossover Lovers! , vamos no esta muy lejos – mientras observaba el lugar en donde estaban.

Hiccup – tienes razon , vamonos.

Llegaron al lugar y al parecer era una tienda muy grande en donde estaban llegando muchos productos pero todos eran acerca de parejas que los fans inventaban , despues habia 6 habitaciones que tenian por titulo "tus parejas mas populares" en donde podian entrar solo dos personas , los chicos solo veian que los que entraban , salian con cara de impresionados y con una tira de muchas fotos y algunos empezaban a gritar cosas como: "¡quien es ella!" "¡dejare a mi novia!" o , " ¿¡por que con ella!? ¡que cruel es la vida!" "¡Que genial!" "¡oh si! ¡me toco con ella!" etc... etc...

Flynn – sabian que al entrar ahi , tu opinion sobre la chica que te gusta oh con la que sales cambia.- decia algo asustado.

Hiccup – si ... creo que Astrid me mataria si hago eso...- dijo algo nervioso.

Jack - Apuesto a que ella tambien lo hara...- deica muy calmado.

Flynn – tu no entiendes , tu no sales con nadie.

Jack – es por eso que me metere ahi y saldre buscando a las chicas para saber quien me gusta mas , y saber si es probable que pueda salir con ella , claro en caso de que me guste.

Flynn – deacuerdo...- seguia un poco asustado.

Jack – ¡vamos chicos! , ya estamos aqui...- mientras les daba palmadas en la espalda.

Hiccup – tu primero Jack – decia con voz temblorosa

Flynn – si buena idea tu primero...- mientras lo empujaba a una habitacion.

Jack – hay bien...- mientras se metia en una habitacion junto a un chico.

Chico - ¿¡Sabias que tal vez aqui puedas encontrar a tu esposa!?- decia muy emocionado.

Jack – vaya eso es cierto...que dato mas interesante...- decia algo sorprendido.

Chico - ¡Lo se!

Jack – no eres un poco "chico" , para ver cuales son tus parejas.

Chico – si pero , nah , no me importa.

Jack – bueno , mi nombre es Jack. - decia estrechandole la mano.

Chico – Hola jack , mi nombre es...

Continuara...

**Espero les aiga gustado el primer capitulo , no se cuando suba el siguiente , ya saben si tienen alguna pareja me la recomiendan *que yo no conozca* , y dejen un review , para saber si les gusto oh no , gracias por leer , Saludos¡ C:**

**-Nnia01**


	3. Chapter 2 Haciendo nuevas amistades

**Hola , ya vine jejeje espero aigan empezado el año bien yo empece con un monton de proyectos y ahora siguen los exámenes ¡MI TORTURA TOTAL! pero eso no importa , lo que importa es que ya traigo el segundo capitulo y bueno espero les guste jejeje :D**

_Las películas y personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen__** solo la historia :D**_

_**CROSSOVER LOVERS**_

**Capitulo 2 – Haciendo nuevas amistades.**

Chico – Hola Jack , mi nombre es Fred. - correspondiendole al saludo.

Jack – bien Fred...- decia al mismo tiempo que se volteaban hacia una camara. - ¿Listo?

Fred - ¡Muy listo! - la camara les dio un flash , y despues salio una tira de muchas fotos enfrente de ellos.

Fred - ¡Pense que seria mas divertido pero... esto me da miedo! - mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion junto con su tira de fotos en la mano , seguido de el Salio Jack , quien aun no se atrevia a verla.

Flynn - ¡Oh! , ¡VAMOS VERLAS! - mientras trataban de agarrar la tira , pero Jack lo impidio.

Hiccup - ¿por que no dejas que las veamos? - mientras lo veia algo confundido.

Jack – si no es molestia , las veo yo primero. - mientras empezaba a levantarlas mirando con cierto temor , cuando al fin las vio quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Flynn - ¡vamos a ver Hiccup! - agarro la tira y en cuanto vio una foto de una chica que se le hacia familiar se dio cuenta de quien era...

- ¡RAPUNZEL! ¿¡POR QUE CON ELLA!?

Hiccup - ¿¡Que tiene!? - pregunto algo asustado , los ojos de Flynn se pusieron totalmente abiertos mientras soltaba la tira y esta caia al suelo , Hiccup la recogio y vio la foto de Rapunzel , de hecho todas las chicas que estaban en esas fotos tenian su nombre abajo. - ¿¡Quieres explicarme que pasa!?

Flynn reacciono y tomo a Hiccup de los hombros y empezo a agitarlo mientras le gritaba - ¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA!

Hiccup - ¡No creo que solo a ti te paso eso! - mientras trataba de calmarlo - ¡Ayuda!

Jack jalo a Flynn de Hiccup quien tenia una cara muy asustada. - ¡Flynn yo no saldre con Rapunzel , no intentare nada con ella , es tu novia asi que calmate!

Hiccup – tienes unos celos enormes mi amigo...

Flynn - ¡oye! , tu sales con una chica , dime si no te pondrias asi al saber que la emparejan con alguien que no eres tu.

Hiccup – tal vez tengas...

Flynn - ¡Tengo razon! - lo interrumpio.

Jack - ¡Basta! , no me voy a meter con sus novias , miren que tal si hago esto , pregunto si alguna de estas chicas tiene novio y si es asi no me voy a meter con ella.

Hiccup – Buena eleccion.

Kristoff entro a la habitacion que le habia tocado y por lo que vio solo tenia la eleccion de una cama asi que dejo sus cosas sobre ella , miro a su alrededor y vio algo que le parecio muy peculiar.

Kristoff - ¿Escarcha? - mientras se agachaba y empezaba a tocar la cobija cubrida con escarcha. - que estraño – se levanto y la siguio examinando – que sepa , la unica que puede hacer eso es Elsa...bueno. - Salio de la habitacion y al salir se topo con otra persona.

¿? - ¡Auch! - decia un chico de la estatura de Kristoff y de pelo castaño , quien se sobaba un poco el brazo por el golpe.

Kristoff – oh , disculpa no te vi...

¿? - ah , no te preocupes – dejando de sobarse el brazo para despues voltear a ver a Kristoff – Soy Nod. - dijo dandole la mano.

Kristoff – Mucho gusto Nod , soy Kristoff. - correspondio al apreton.

Nod – bien , ¿ibas a salir? - mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitacion que estaba enfrente de la de Kristoff.

Kristoff – ah pues si. - mientras lo imitaba cerrando la suya.

Nod – bueno , ¿puedo acompañarte? , no conozco a nadie aqui y no se que hacer.

Kristoff – Estoy igual , bueno solo conozco a dos chicas que vinieron conmigo.

Nod – ah si , yo tambien solo conozco a una chica , en realidad es mi novia...- mientras empezaban a caminar por el pasillo.

Kristoff – ah si , igual una de ellas es mi novia y la otra es su hermana mayor.

Nod – bueno Kristoff , creo que nos parecemos demasiado.

Kristoff – Tienes razon. - continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la salida del edificio.

- ¡Chicos , Chicos , Chicos! - Fred llego con sus amigos muy animado a enseñarle sus parejas mas populares.

Wasabi - ¿que es eso? - tratando de ver lo que traia en las manos.

Fred – esto mi querido amigo , son mis parejas mas pupulares...- mientras extendia la tira y dejaba ver las fotografias.

Hiro – vaya que impresionante – mientras las veia cuidadosamente.

Gogo – Almenos conoces a alguna de ellas... - mientras sacaba una goma de mascar de su bolsillo y comenzaba a abrirla.

Fred – pues claro que no.

Honey - ¿¡Enserio!? y... ¿no te da curiosidad conocerlas en persona? - preguntaba con mucha curiosidad.

Fred - ¡Tienes razon! , ¡Acompañenme chicos! - terminando la frace jalo a Hiro y Wasabi a buscar a sus "parejas" , dejando a Gogo y Honey solas con cara de sorprendidas.

Honey – y...

Gogo - ...¿y...? - mientras volteaba para ver a Honey quien tenia una sonrisa muy amplia.- ...¡Deacuerdo tu ganas vamos a ver quienes son tus parejas!

Honey - ¡Gracias Gogo eres la mejor!

- Ella es Rapunzel mi novia – Flynn habia buscado por todas partes a Rapunzel para presentarsela a sus nuevos amigos.

Hiccup – Hola. - mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Jack – Hola.- levantando al mismo tiempo su mano en forma de saludo.

Flynn – bien. - se quedo un tiempo observando a los dos chicos quienes solo estaban confundidos ante la mirada que les daba Flynn ya que parecia que en cualquier momento saldria corriendo con Razpunzel y jamas volveria.

Jack – te dije que podias estar tranquilo.

Flynn – bueno , es por si las dudas.- mientras tomaba a Rapunzel de los hombros.

Rapunzel - ¿Flynn estas celoso de nuevo? - mientras se volteaba para mirarlo.

Flynn - ¿¡Que!? ¿¡CELOSO YO!?

Hiccup – jajaja eso dicen todos y al ultimo terminan por no aguantar sus celos y...- Flynn lo miraba con una cara enojada. - esta bien no digo nada. - mientras volteaba a otro lugar cruzandose de brazos.

Jack – hahahha mejor vamonos Hiccup , antes de que empiece la pelea entre esta pareja.

Flynn - ¡Jamas pelamos!

Rapunzel - ¡Flynn no seas mentiroso claro que peleamos , las parejas lo hacen oh no!

Flynn – ¿y por que tienes que decir eso enfrente de ellos? , sabes que no me gusta. - mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veia algo enfadado a Rapunzel.

Rapunzel - ¿eso es mas importante , tu reputacion?

Flynn – ¡no es eso , aparte sabes lo que paso una vez!.

Rapunzel – ¡eso es otra cosa ya paso!.

Flynn – ¡pero para mi sigue siendo importante mi reputacion!

Rapunzel – ¡eso es mas importante que yo!

Flynn – ah...- paro un momento y penso con mucho cuidado lo que iba a responder en ese momento.

Hiccup – bien , esto es interesante.- se volteo para ver a la pareja pelearse.

Rapunzel – piensa lo que vas a decir Eugene.

Jack – ella tiene mucha Razon...

Flynn – tu no opines y mejor vallanse – mientras les señalaba con la mano que se fueran de ahi.

Hiccup – huy que genio , nos vamos. - Ambos chicos salieron del lugar dejando pelear a la pareja.

Gogo - ¡Quieres no ir tan rapido! - se quejaba mientras trataba de ir al paso de su amiga.

Honey – despues te quejas si voy tan lento , creo que nadie te entiende...- seguia jalando a su amiga para que fueran mas rapido.

Gogo – Bueno en algo tienes razon...asi que mejor no digo nada...

Honey - ¡Llegamos! - soltando a su amiga y abriendo inmediatamente la puerta de cristal.

Gogo - ¡Que tienda mas loca!

Honey - ¡lo se pero es genial! - mientras empezaba a ver los articulos de parejas que estaban acomodando.

Gogo – Bueno y donde ves a tus "Parejas" - mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo frustrada.

Honey - ¡Por alla! - señalando las pequeñas habitaciones.

Gogo – Bien y que esperas...

Honey – Voy a entrar – se dirigio a la habitacion y entro , Gogo la espero por un par de minutos ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde asi que ya casi no abia nadie y Honey habia entrado sola a la habitacion.

Gogo - ¡Oye! , ya me esta dando hambre , que tal si sales de ahi y buscamos un lugar en el que podamos comer.

Honey - ¡AAAHHHH! - Gogo inmediatamente entro a la habitacion , se encontro a su amiga con una pequeña tira de fotos y con una cara muy sorprendida. - ¡Mira quien es el primero!- le entrego la pequeña tira , Gogo quedo sorprendida tambien.

Gogo – es... Tadashi...

Honey - ¡Lo se no es fabuloso nos ponen como pareja!...- Honey se quedo un poco seria.

Gogo – Ojala el...

Honey – estuviera aqui – agacho la mirada y veia la foto con una pequeña sonrisa nostalgica Gogo se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

Gogo – animate , el siempre estara con nosotros.

Honey – lo se...

Gogo - ¿Ya te habia dicho que tengo hambre? - al decir esto Honey se repuso de nuevo y la miro con una enorme sonrisa.

Honey – bien , ya entendi , vamos a buscar donde comer. - Salieron de la tienda y fueron a buscar un lugar para comer.

Elsa – que grande es este lugar...

Merida – lo se , es fantastico... por que al fin puedo salir mas alla de mi hogar.

Elsa – oye , por cierto...¿Te dieron el mapa del lugar?

Merida – ah si , ¿quieres ir a un lugar en especial?

Elsa – pues si...

Merida – veamos...mmm...- empezaba a ver el mapa y donde se encontraba cada cosa...

Honey – Ve a Crossover lovers. - Merida levanto la mirada para ver a Honey quien venia con Gogo y ambas comian un hot dog. - lo siento , es que solo era una sugerencia...

Merida – no te preocupes.

Elsa - ¿y que es ese lugar? , me imagino que ya fueron ¿no?.

Honey – pues si.

Gogo – ahi ves tus parejas mas populares.

Merida - ¿y tu ya viste las tuyas?

Gogo – no , pero ella si. - señalando a Honey.

Honey – por cierto me llamo Honey Lemon y mi amiga es Gogo Tomago.

Merida – oh un gusto , Soy Merida y mi amiga la reina de las nieves la reina Elsa.

Honey\Gogo - ¿Reina de las nieves? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Merida – si , ella puede crear nieve , hielo , todo lo que tenga que ver con frio.

Gogo – eso es impresionante.

Elsa –hay no es nada.

Honey – ¿y como es que puedes tener esos poderes?

Elsa – son de nacimiento , yo igual no se de quien vienen.

Gogo – Vaya.

Honey – Bueno creo que ya somos amigas , ¿cierto?

Merida – si.

Elsa – claro.

Honey – bueno tenemos que desempacar , y ver quien ya ah llegado a nuestra habitacion.

Gogo – Adios.

Merida\Elsa - ¡Adios! - Gogo y Honey se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Merida – con que... Crossover lovers eh...

Elsa - ¿Vamos?

Merida - ¡Vamos!

Continuara...

**Espero les aiga gustado el capitulo jejeje aprobecho que hay puente *-* y escribo los demás capítulos jejje **

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS.**

Mixer1927 -**Hola** **jejeje si algo intenso y SHALUDOSH¡ QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO MUSHO¡ XD**

Zeldangelink - **Hola si lo se es por eso que hice el fic xD y que bueno que empece bien la verdad no tenia ni idea de como empezar pero si quede satisfecha y de agregarme pues si lo pensé pero de agregarme como competencia pues no se si quedaría bien eso necesito pensarlo y si me metiera como competencia obvio no me negare ah luchar por Jack si es bastante lindo*-* 3 y un jackanna pues lo pensare au que ciertamente s eme hace extraño peor gracias por las sugerencias :)**

eReneeMo - **WOW , WOW eso de Merida y Hans me intereso mucho , había visto la pareja pero no le tome importancia pero al decirme esto me hiciste pensar y vaya si seria muy interesante :D ten por seguro que si lo pondré no se como empezara pero lo hare jeje Gracias por la sugerencia saludos¡**

camiliny08 -¡**VOTO PARA JELSA! si lo pondré a mi también me encanta esa pareja la amo pero bueno en este fic me hare sufrir por que como va ser con muchos crossovers supongo que ya sabes que pasara ¿no? D:**

Nastinka - **ALGUN DIA VA A EXISTIR -¡seguramente :( es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad pero todo puede pasar :D! - y gracias también temando besos y abrazos :)**

lachulevidegaray - **ow , muchas gracias:) ¡SALUDOS!**

Lunna Svetlina Lemmon - **jajajaja entiendo y si se puede reprobar las materias que quieras menos una si no te quedas sin dinero xD y hay me algre mucho que te aiga gustado mi escuelita jejeje pongo toda mi imaginación en ella y lo que me gustaría que hubiera en una escuela de verdad jejeje y vaya no pensé que llegue a ser como Hogwarts esa es muy genial¡ Gracias¡ igual¡**

lezly66 - **Que bueno que te gusto saludos¡**

laloquita co - **Espero que lo sigas amando para siempre xD ok no jejeje saludos¡**

Valentina2002 - **te gustan las mismas que a mi me gustan :3 jeje que bueno que te gusto saludos¡**

Lostblueheart 16 - **Pues si se supone que van a ser muchas parejas y serán variadas pero hay algunas que encerio se me hacen tan emmm...¿únicas? oh raras que no se como las pondré jejeje pero creo que conforme vaya haciéndola historia las ideas se me vendrán a la cabeza :D bueno gracias por sugerir esas parejas Saludos¡**

**Gracias por leer y dejar review,agregar a favoritos y me alegro que les siga gustado el fic y veo que a muchos les gusto la escuela jeje pues puse toda mi imaginación en ella y aun pondré mas jeje soloe spero nor egarla bueno hasta el próximo cap SALUDOS¡**

**-Nnia01**


	4. Chapter 3 Primer dia de clases

**HOLA , wuw febrero mes del AMORSH xDhuy no mañana les cuento lo que esta pasando en mi salón un caso de amor jajaa amor de adolescentes , ¿no creen que aveces ver el amor de los demás es bonito? a mi me pasa , bueno habrá especiald e san valentin jeje tengo muchas cosas especiales para ese dia , y no había subido el cap ante spor que tenia que hacer cartas para entregar y bueno esta semana fue de exámenes y entregar trabajos hay como odio esos días bueno aquí esta el capitulo.**

**-Antes quiero decir que muchas de las idas que ya tenia y que ya había escrito me las dijeron mucho en sus comentarios , encerio , eso me sorprendio por que se que al menos ya puedo atender las cosas que quieren BUENO A LEER .**

LOS PERSONAJES TANTO COMO LAS PELICULAS QUE AQUI APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA.

**CROSSOVER LOVERS**

**Cap. 3 - Primer dia de clases.**

Merida - ¡Sonrie! - en ese momento la camara dio el flash y salieron las tiras de fotos para ambas chicas.

Elsa – vaya...

Merida – Wow...¿Quien es el primero de tus parejas? - mientras miraba la tira de fotos de Elsa.

Elsa – un tal... Jack Frost.

Merida – vaya oye si hacen buena pareja , ahora entiendo por que es una y de las primeras en ser populares.

Elsa – hay vamos , ni siquiera se quien es.

Merida – bueno quien te asegura que no lo conoceras alguna vez.

Elsa – espero que no... aun que es lindo...

Merida – hahaha ¡Vez! , ¡Te gusta , Te gusta!

Elsa – Merida , ya te dije , no se quien es.

Merida – pero mira la foto , ¡Se ven lindos!

Elsa – te digo lo mas curioso.

Merida - ¿Que?

Elsa - ¿como es que tienen una foto mia?

Merida – no se , son tus fans haha , oye y ¿como se llama tu pareja con el?

Elsa – no se.

Merida – ¿que?, debe de decir abajo. - agarro la tira de fotos y vio el nombre de la pareja dandole vuelta a la foto. - ¡JELSA!

Elsa - ¿Jelsa? - mientras miraba el nombre.

Merida – si , mira juntan sus nombres , el tal Jack Frost y tu nombre Elsa , J , Jack , y el resto es tu nombre.

Elsa – eso es muy extraño.

Merida - ¡Elsa ya tiene novio , Elsa ya tiene novio!

Elsa - ¿¡Y tu no!? - le arrebato su tira de fotos lo cual le bajo la alegria a Merida.

Merida - ¡Oye! - tratando de quitarle las fotos pero fue imposible Elsa alcanzo a ver el nombre de la pareja y el nombre del chico.

Elsa - ¡HICCUP! , ¡MERICCUP! - entregandole la tira.

Merida - ¿¡Mericcup!? , al menos el nombre de la pareja es muy unico.

Elsa - ¡Merida te vas a casar con el! - le decia a su amiga jugando , obviamente se la estaba devolviendo ya que Merida le hizo lo mismo.

Merida - ¡Claro que no!

Elsa - ¡SI!

Merida - ¡NO!

Elsa - ¡SI!

Merida – vaya sabes como hacerme enojar , bueno mejor ya vamonos.

Elsa – eso lo pones como excusa.

Merida - ¡Claro que no!

Elsa – como digas. - salieron de la tienda.

Merida - ¡Esa tienda esta loca!

Elsa – Si pero a alguna gente le gusta.

Merida - ¡Lo se y...¡ELSA CUIDADO! - se agacho lo mas rapido que pudo.

Elsa - ¿¡QUE!? - Merida no tuvo tiempo de agachar a Elsa , quien solo cayo al suelo.

Merida empezo a levantarse - ¡Oye pero que le pasa a tu...- se detuvo al ver quien era el chico a quien le hablaba , era ese tal Hiccup una de sus "Parejas"mas populares.

Hiccup – l-l-lo-lo siento...es que...

Elsa - que... me acaba de pasar...- mientras se sujetaba la cabeza eh intentaba aliviar un poco su dolor de cabeza.

Jack – oye lo siento...- mientras el tambien se sobaba un poco la cabeza y despues ayudo a Elsa a levantarse.

Elsa – fue... un accidente – ya una vez que se pusieron de pie y reaccionaron se vieron frente a frente.

Merida los volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que ahi estaba aquel chico con el que emparejaba a su amiga. - Elsa... - Jack y Elsa estaban en shock al verse a la cara, ya que sabian que los ponian como una de las "parejas" mas populares , Hiccup tambien sabia eso ,momentos antes abia visto la tira de fotos de su amigo y la abia visto que definitivamente estaban en la lista de una de las parejas mas populares.

Elsa\Jack – eres... tu...- ambos se sorprendieron de haber dicho eso.

Jack – entonces tu tambien lo sabes...

Elsa – emm... si...

Hiccup – wuw , soy yo oh aqui hace calor – mientra empezaba a ponerse algo incomodo.

Merida – no eres el unico...

Jack – deacuerdo...

Elsa – bien...- se siguieron viendo por un rato pero no duraron mucho ya que ambos salieron muy rapido del lugar disimuladamente , Hiccup y Merida lo entendian asi que los apoyaron con su escape.

Honey – bueno... el Hot Dog es muy rico.

Gogo – si definitivamente...- mientras entraban a su habitacion pero se impactaron un poco al ver que no estaba una de las camas y que en vez de eso habia un ataud , ambas chicas se voltearon a ver.

Honey \ Gogo - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - mientras se abrazaban al mismo tiempo.

¿? - que... ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

- ¡AAAAHHHHH!

¿? - ¡AAAAHHHH!

- ¡AAAAHHHHH!

¿? - ¡AAAAHHHH!

Gogo - ¡YA HAY QUE CALLARNOS!

Honey – buena idea... - mientras se "agarraba" el corazon.

¿? - ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? Y ¿¡Que hacen aqui!?

Gogo – Ella es Honey y yo Soy Gogo , y esta es nuestra habitacion.

¿? - ah entonces compartimos , soy Mavis.

Honey – y eres...

Mavis – una vampira , bueno soy hija de Dracula.

Honey -¡NOS VA A MORDER!

Mavis – no...

Honey – oh por un momento...

Mavis – si eso piensan todos al verme...

Gogo – y dime, ¿Por que hay un ataud?

Mavis – es mi cama.

Gogo – ah ya entiendo.

Honey – vaya susto que nos diste.

Mavis – perdon...

Gogo – Bueno ya no importa.

Mavis – bien.

Ya en la noche , en una habitacion , dos chicas platican su experiencia...

Merida - ¡Dime que lo viste! - mientras se sujetaba el cabello con algo de desesperacion.

Elsa - ¡Claro! , y... ¡Tu lo viste!

Merida - ¡Igual , Claro!

Elsa – eso fue incomodo...

Merida – vaya que si...

Elsa – pero ya paso...

Merida – oh si...

Rapunzel - ¡Ya llegamos! - mientras entraba por la puerta con un par de bolsas.

Anna – fuimos a comprar unas revistas y...¿esas caras?

Merida – algo sin importancia...

Anna – bien me convences un poco , pero Elsa no...

Elsa – ya dijo Merida es algo sin importancia...

Anna – bien , tal vez no quieras hablar , pero tendras que explicarlo despues..

Elsa – bien , te lo contare despues...

Rapunzel – bueno...tambien traemos de cenar...

Merida – que bien , tengo hambre.

Hiccup – intenso no...

Jack – si...

Hiccup – bueno y ¿que tal?

Jack – pues es linda , es mas linda en persona que en la foto. - mientras giraba su cayado hacia arriba y estaba recostado en su cama al igual que Hiccup.

Hiccup - ¿Te gusto?

Jack – no la conozco , bueno personalidad , que tal si no es mi tipo.

Hiccup – no juzgues antes de conocer.

Jack – tienes razon...

Hiccup – jajaja pero que forma tan unica de conocerla tirandola al suelo.

Jack – tu sabes bien que estavamos haciendo unas carreras.

Hiccup – haha si... lo se...

Jack – a ver se supone que ivamos a ver tus parejas , y solo fuimos a ver las mias.

Hiccup – que tal si otro dia vamos a ver las mias , total tengo 4 años para saberlo. - ambos chicos empezaron a reir.

Jack - ¡Hey! - se levanto sorpresivamente de su cama sentandose y observando la cama que ahora ya estaba ocupada. - ¡Mira ya llego nuestro otro compañero de cuarto!

Hiccup – oh tienes razon , bueno esperemos que llegue mas tarde.

Jack – tienes razon.

Al dia siguiente...

- ¡A levantarse estudiantes! - se escucho por las vocina haciendo que todos despertacen. - Lo siento por despertarlos asi pero... hoy como saben empiezan las clases y bueno afuera de sus habitaciones hay una caja , sus uniformes ya vana venir personalizados pero cambia conforme a sus gustos asi que , no se preocupen si andan algo incomodos oh incomodas , pero eso si , para el deportivo sera uno diferente y el modelo sera igual para todos lo unico que cambia es su signo , en vez de bueno traer el sello de la escuela traeran uno que los representara a ustedes , depende de lo que hagan les guste, habilidad etc.

Y tambien para frio hay una ropa diferente. Como apenas empezamos el año pues hace un poco de frio peor no tanto asi que usaran el uniforme normal y si hace frio pueden usar su chamarra , pero que sea el de la escuela , y bueno ya una vez que se arreglen vengan al gran patio y si hacen el favor de llegar y formarce se los agradezco , bueno los esperamos.

Elsa – bueno a cambiarse.- Dijo mientras abria la puerta y agarraba la caja.

Anna – ¡oh ya quiero ver los uniformes! - mientras se acercaba a ver el contenido de la caja.

Rapunzel - ¡Vaya estan muy hermosos! - mientras tomaba el suyo que era una falda cola de pato con colores morados y rosas en forma cuadriculada , una blusa blanca de manga corta y cuello redondeado , un sueter color negro de botones y era un sueter ligero , unas calcetas negras que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas y por ultimo abian dos pares , tenis y zapatos normales , que convinaban perfectamente con el uniforme por ultimo un gafed en primer lugar era un circulo pero una vez que el estudiante se lo ponia se le personalizaba , como a Rapunzel le toco la forma de un sol y tenia grabado en medio el nombre de la escuela.

Merida - ¡Vaya eso es impresionante! , bueno me voy a meter a bañar asi que... con su permiso.

Anna – lo bueno es que tenemos un baño individual asi no nos tardaremos en ir a clases.

Elsa – si tienes razon , bueno entonces si yo tambien me voy a meter a bañar.

Anna – deacuerdo...

Rapunzel – hay mejor todas vamos a alistarnos.

Anna – si verdad.

Las chicas se alistaron y cuando estuvieron listas bajaron al gran patio.

Con los chicos...

Los chicos se diriguian al gran patio y tenian un uniforme con un pantalon de vestir color negro al igual que su sueter , tenian una corbata que era de un color personalizado , como Hiccup traia una corbata color verde y al igual que las chicas tambien tenian un gafed especial el de el era un dragon y en medio el nombre de la escuela.

Jack – es algo incomodo usar esta ropa...¡Y los zapatos!... ¡POR FAVOR ESTO ES MI TORTURA!

Hiccup – te acostumbraras a los zapatos.

Jack – eso espero...

Flynn – bueno creo que te entendemos...emmm... nosotros nos sentimos extraños si no usamos zapatos.

Jack – mm... pues tienes razon.- en eso volteo al frente y vio a lo lejos a Elsa. - Hiccup...

Hiccup - ¿que pasa? - volteo a ver a Jack.

Jack – enfrente...

Hiccup - ¿que cosa? - miraba dudoso hacia el frente.

Jack – la que vi el dia de ayer...Elsa.

Hiccup – oh ya...hey ¿estas nervioso , o son las mariposas en el estomago? Hahahaha- se solto a caracajadas.

Jack – muy gracioso. - Jack seguia viendo de lejos a Elsa , debia admitir que era muy linda.

Flynn – oh ahi va mi florecita. - se adelanto mas que los demas para alcanzar a Rapunzel.

Jack – que cursi.

Hiccup – ya te vere Jack.

Jack – yo jamas sere cursi.

Hiccup – aja.

Jack - ¿oye y Kristoff?

Hiccup – no se.

Jack – es que te juraria que salio junto con nosotros.

Hiccup – ah de andar por ahi.

Jack – bueno lo veremos mas tarde.

Llegaron al gran patio y esperaron ahi un par de minutos.

- OK , Hola de nuevo , bueno ahora veo que ya todos traen sus uniformes y bueno empecemos con las actividades de hoy , bueno a cada uno se les entregara su horario , bueno esta tecnica de darselas no me gusta mucho por que ya me la han hecho a mi y la verdad me molesta mucho pero bueno lo haremos de la siguiente manera les daremos un numero , del 1 – 10 , y a todos los numero 1 seran un grupo , los del numero 2 otro grupo y asi susesivamente. Bien acomodense alrededor de la cancha.

Enseguida todos los alumnos se acomodaron alrededor de la cancha

- Perfecto , bueno mis ayudante pasaran...¿que? - al parecer la directora estaba hablando con alguien mas en su oficina.

-Emm... perdon , bueno ellos no son exactamente mis ayudantes me los emm... prestaron jeje , pero bueno algunos ya los conocen y otros no... pero bueno... mis "ayudantes" pasaran eh iran contando.

Salieron unas pequeñas criaturas color amarillo con trajes de color azul y unas gafas algunos eran mas altos otros mas chicos , flacos , gorditos , y algunos con un ojo o dos.

-Para que los conozcan mas a ellos los llamamos minions.

Cada minion se acomodo atras de todos los estudiantes y uno de ellos paso y dio el numero a cada estudiante , otro minion se fue por una parte eh hizo lo mismo eran alrededor de cuatro minions que estaban haciendo lo mismo , demoraron un poco , pero ya una vaz que acabaron la directora empezo a hablar.

- Bueno ahora quiero que todos los numero 1 pasen afuera de Crossover Lovers , Numero 2 Cafeteria , Numero 3 Restaurante , Los numero 4 quedense aqui en la cancha , Numero 5 Salon de baile , Numero 6 Salon de artes , Numero 7 Tienda de musica , Numero 8 Biblioteca , Numero 9 Tienda de comics , y numero 10 Cine , una vez que ya esten todos ahi , les daran su horario y empezaran con sus actividades.

Jack - ¿Que numero te toco Hiccup?

Hiccup – 7 , ¿A ti?

Jack – 9.

Flynn llego con ambos chicos - ¿Que numero les toco?

Jack – 9.

Hiccup – 7

Flynn – Rayos a mi me toco 5. - vio a lo lejos que se acercaba Kristoff. - ¡Hey Kristoff!

Kristoff – Hola , oigan quiero presentarles a alguien.

Nod – Hola mi nombre es Nod.

Flynn\Jack\Hiccup – Hola.

Flynn - ¿Que numero les toco?

Kristoff – 1.

Nod – 3.

Flynn – vaya , Bueno tengo que irme con mi grupo nos vemos despues. - se fue corriendo hacia el salon de baile.

Nod – cierto hay que irnos.

Anna - ¿Elsa que numero?

Elsa – 9 , ¿y a ti?

Anna – 4.

Rapunzel – oh , a mi me toco 6.

Merida – a mi me toco 8.

Honey – chicas , diganme que a alguien le toco el numero 10. - dijo algo preocupada llegando con las chicas.

Merida – emm... pues no , pero lo bueno es que a ti te toco en el cine.

Honey – si , ojala veamos una pelicula.

Merida – jaja.

Gogo – A mi me toco el numero 2.

Rapunzel – oh.

Elsa – que tal si ya nos vamos se nos ara tarde.

Honey – tienes razon.

Cada chica se fue con su grupo algo nerviosa por que eso queria decir que debian encontrar nuevas amistades para no estar solas y tambien estaban nerviosas por que no sabian lo que les esperaba.

Continuara...

**CONTESTANDOCOMENTARIOS.**

Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada - **Wuw pues que bueno que ya me gane otra lectora y me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia jeje bueno gracias por mandarme esa luz de suerte Saludos!**

laloquita co -** si espero que siga asid e bien :D y si me gusta mucho escribir la historia con los personajes de Big Hero 6 *-***

Allice Luna-tica Lemmon - **las otras parejas de Honey se sabran conforme avance la historia no solo las de ella si no también las de todos , y pues lo se a algunos no les gusta ah otros si pero esta historia pues e trata de variar con las parejas asi que aun que no me guste una la tengo que poner si no la historia siento que no tiene mucho chiste y pues con Hiccup pues es igual sus parejas van a variar y bueno sinceramente siento que a Hiccup le quedan todas esas que me dijiste xD pero no se , y bueno con eso de las peleas pues tendrán que hacerlo alguna vez ¿no? asi que por que no de una vez xD y pues prefiero que las parejas se vayan sabiendo conforme a la historia va avanzando pero no te preocupes que si las voy a mencionar todas pero paciencia por favor :) y eso del encuentro pues no se si te agrado , pero es que tengo muchas ideas. Saludos y besos de colores! gracias.**

Nastinka** - Hay tu eres la que mas le atino a mis ideas ya había pensado en revivir a Tadashi xD hahaha pero aun no eh dicho si va a ser asi... perdón me gusta dejar en tencion SORRY y bueno muchas gracias igual!**

Guest - **Bueno si me demoro en subir lo siento :)**

Miley Flynn-Garcia -**contestando comentarios xD , y no te preocupes aveces yo ago eso y me siento igual :c y yo tengo miedo de seguir escribiendo xc ¡y por lo mismo! siempre eh sentido que hay mas competencia entre las parejas de Hiccup perobueno a mi me agrada merida ,a pesar de como aparenta ser por dentro yo siento que es diferente a como se muestra pero pues cada quien verdad , y haha si a todas bueno tal vez si se nos hiso guapo Tadashi xD y bueno pues aquí habrá muchas aprejas asi que ten por seguro que veras esas y separar a Hiccup de Astrid lo se tiene que ser algo único para que pase algo ahí , y esa idea de que Astrid muera no me agarda en lo mas minimo pero pues en eso pienso dia y noche te lo juro y creeme lo tomo mucho en cuenta siempre quiero que mislectores queden felices conla lectura oh almenos que algo les guste y se sientan agusto :) asi que se toma en cuenta mucho Saludos!**

Brizita08 - ¿**espera me dices que seria algo feo que gane jackunzel oh que quieres que gane jackunzel? D: me dejas con una duda xD**

Ariel - **Bueno en realidad Flynn vio la foto de Rapunzel por que se la quito pero después Jack vio la foto de Elsa lo que no lo menciono.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por dejar comentarios , y agregar a favoritos y créanme que tomo mucho en cuenta sus sugerencias y opiniones aparte asi me ayudan a mejorar la historia asi que sugerencia , opinión oh comentario déjenlo será bien aceptado pero eso si tampoco sean tan duros xD no quiero decir que alguien aiga sido duro por que la verdad no ah pasado pero por si las dudas xD tengo sentimientos los aben jeje bueno hasta la próxima SALUDOS LOS AMO!**

**NOTA PARA FANS JELSA- NO SE SI YA SABEN PERO EL 14 DE FEBRERO LAS JELSAS DE CORAZON USARAN UNA PRENDA O ACCESORIO COLOR AZUL JEJE BUENO ESO ES TODO XD.**

**-Nnia01**


	5. Chapter4- PDDC part 2

**HOLA , bueno aquí esta otro capitulo jeje mañana hay especial ya lo saben wuuu¡ jeje y bueno espero este capitulo sea de su agrado , y bueno empecemos a leer :D**

LOS PERSONAJES TANTO COMO LAS PELICULAS QUE AQUI APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA.

CROSSOVER LOVERS

CAPITULO 4 - PRIMER DIA DE CLASES PART. 2

Elsa – esto no es cierto...- se detuvo al ver a lo lejos a Jack. - no puede estar en el mismo grupo , ¿oh si? - se dijo a si misma y ante la realidad decidio enfrentar la y fue con su grupo haciendo creer que no conocia a nadie y que no habia visto a Jack.

Derrepente salio de la nada una maestra quien esperaba pacientemente a que los alumnos guardaran silencio , todos se dieron cuenta y los que estaban hablando dejaron en lo que estaban y le prestaron atencion.

- Bueno yo soy una de sus maestras , mi nombre es Ariel , y aun que no me crean yo ya estuve aqui en Escuela de Crossovers , es algo extraño al principio lo se pero con el tiempo veran que es algo divertido , aun que hay problemas claro , por ciertas cosas pero si son listos y saben como salir de esas complicaciones no se les ara tan dificil resolverlas , bueno yo sere su maestra de Natacion , como ya les explicaron se les pide que no reprueben al menos una materia pero les recomiendo que aun siendo asi traten de llebar buenas calificaciones ya que aveces sufren castigos por tampoco no hacer nada y bueno estos son los horarios , emm... - de pronto llego un minion con un monton de papeles. - puedes repartirlos por favor. - el minion empezo a entregarlos lo mas rapido que pudo. - y bueno siguiendo con las clases podran elegir una que sea de su agrado , y esa es la que jamas van a tener que reprobar , ¿deacuerdo?.

Todos – Si

Ariel – bueno , que tal si van a comprar sus materiales , no solo para esta clase tambien para las otras materias , en esta ocasion sus materiales seran gratis , ya despues tendran dinero y algo que les falte oh que quieran se les dara , bueno iremos a la tienda de mochilas primero , despues a la de libretas donde tambien abra plumas gomas , etc. Tenemos que ir a paso veloz ya que los demas estudiantes tambien tienen que conseguir su mochila asi que vamonos rapido.

Los alumnos siguieron a Ariel a la tienda de mochilas ya una vez que llegaron ahi les informo que tenian 20 minutos para escoger la mochila perfecta , despues de que terminara de hablar los alumnos entraron a buscar la mochila.

Elsa entro rapidamente empezo a ver cada modelo de mochila , claramente estaba buscando su gusto , obsevo una mochila a lo lejos que le llamo la atencion, era una color azul cielo con una tela ligeramente brillosa , parecia muy comoda para traerla cargando asi que se acerco para agarrarla , curiosamente alguien mas tenia la misma idea de agarrar la mochila.

Elsa – oh perdon...- volteo a ver de quien se trataba , Jack. - emm... Hola de nuevo.

Jack – Hola , ¿querias la mochila cierto?

Elsa – si pero tu tambien quieres una asi que tomala tu.

Jack - ¿que paso con la cortesia? , las damas primero.- le dijo con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo agarrando la mochila y dandosela.

Elsa – pues muchas gracias.

Jack – no hay de que su alteza. - Dijo haciendo una reverencia que hizo reir a Elsa.

Elsa - ¿y como es que sabes que soy una reina?

Jack – bueno ya se ah corrido el rumor.

Elsa - ya veo , pero solo dime Elsa.

Jack - deacuerdo. - tomando una de las mismas mochilas. - sabias que la puedes personalizar.

Elsa – pues no.

Jack – si , pues a mi me encanta ponerle escarcha.

Elsa - ¿escarcha? - decia con algo de asombro.

Jack – si ,creo que no sabias que puedo controlar todo lo que tenga que ver con invierno.

Elsa – pues no , al menos , se que no soy la unica.- dijo riendose un poco.

Jack – espera... ¿puedes hacerlo tambien?

Elsa – si.

Jack - ¿tambien controlas el viento?

Elsa – no...¿como es que haces eso? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Jack – puedo explicartelo en otra ocasion , ¿si quieres?

Elsa – pues me es algo muy interesante , asi que , ¿por que no?

Jack – bueno , emm... creo que vamos para afuera con la maestra. - dijo volteando hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Elsa – amm... si. - empezaron a caminar hacia la salida , Elsa seguia un poco nerviosa pero mas bien lo sentia cuando hablaba oh veia a Jack , no sabia el por que , y eso se le hacia muy extraño de ella

Jack - ¿y ya has pensado en que clase quieres estar?

Elsa – pues... no , ademas apenas nos estan dando el recorrido.

Jack – tienes razon , aun que a mi sinceramente no me llama mucho la atencion la natacion.

Elsa – si a mi tampoco.

Llegaron a la entrada y le dijeron a la maestra que ya abian escogido la mochila , les dijo que esperaran afuera , ya despues de unos 10 minutos , todos los demas salieron y se fueron a la tienda de libretas , ahi tambien compraron las demas cosas que les era de utilidad.

Despues sonaron el timbre para cambiar de clase , fueron con la maestra Blanca Nieves quien seria su maestra de musica , despues fueron con la maestra Bella quien les daria clases de historia y que tambien seria su maestra de español , despues con la maestra Aurora quien les daria matematicas , despues con la maestra Jazmin quien les daria ciencias , Cenicienta clases de baile , Despues con la maestra Fiona que les daria clases de arte.

Por el momento esas clases les darian el primer dia , practicamente tampoco hicieron muchas cosas ya que solo les platicaron de las instalaciones , de como iban a trabajar en las clases y cosas asi , paso el dia y a la 1:30 salieron de las actividades de la escuela y continuaron como el primer dia que llegaron.

Jack – al parecer tendremos solo profesoras.

Elsa – pues si , no conocimos a ningun profesor.

Jack – bueno esta bien ya que no tendremos muchos regaños por parte de maestros estrictos , es mas creo que ninguno por que las maestras parecen ser muy dulces con nosotros incluso la maestra Fiona quien es una ogra.

Elsa – pues ene so tienes razon.

Jack - ¿en que edificio estas?

Elsa – 5 , ¿Tu?

Jack – 3.

Elsa - ¿Seremos muchos alumnos?

Jack – alrededor de 200 oh 300...

Elsa – mmm... bueno tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana.

Jack - ¿Tenes una hermana?

Elsa – si.

Jack - ¿Como se llama?

Elsa - ¿por que?

Jack – curiosidad...- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Elsa – Anna.

Jack – A-Anna ¿es t-tu hermana...?- dijo algo sorprendido.

Elsa – si , ¿por que algun problema?

Jack – no... es solo que...- agacho la cabeza y se quedo pensando * si supieras que me emparejan con tu hermana*

Kristoff - ¡Jack!...- noto que Elsa estaba tambien con el y la saludo como ya era costumbre. - ¡Hola Elsa!

Elsa – Hola Kristoff. - le saludo de forma amistosa.

Jack - ¿¡Se conocen!? - pregunto con sorpresa.

Elsa – si es el novio de mi hermana.

Jack – ah.

Elsa – ¿y ustedes se conocen?

Kristoff – compartimos habitacion.

Elsa - ¡Que bien! , bueno ire a buscar a Anna , nos vemos luego.- Se fue corriendo.

Kristoff – adivinare... estan en el mismo grupo.

Jack – si asi es mi querido amigo.

Kristoff – te la puedo conseguir...- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jack - ¿¡Que!? - dijo algo sobresaltado.

Kristoff – jajajaja solo era broma.- dijo dandole una palmada en el hombro.

Jack - ¿debo de acostumbrarme a esas bromas?

Kristoff – como quieras.

Jack – bueno veremos quien es el de las bromas.

Kristoff - ¿Amenaza o Advertencia?

Jack – Advertencia. - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Kristoff – bueno , ¿quieres venir con Nod y conmigo para comer algo?

Jack – claro , ¿por que no?

Honey - ¿Que tal su dia de clases? - les pregunto a su amigos.

Hiro – muy bien , por cierto me toco el numero 1.

Wasabi – a mi el 3.

Fred - ¡8!

Gogo – vaya , hubiera sido mejor todos juntos , ¿no creen?

Honey – si.

Wasabi – bueno ¿Quien quiere una hamburguesa?

Todos - ¡Yo!

Elsa - ¡Anna! - llego con su hermana y ambas se dieron un abrazo.

Anna - ¿Como te fue?

Elsa – bien.

Anna – que bueno.

Elsa - ¿y Merida?

Anna – no lo se no la eh visto.

Rapunzel – yo igual , no la eh visto por ningun lado.

Anna – ah de estar por ahi.

- ¡Bolt regresa!

- ¿¡Puedes pedirle que deje de perseguirnos!?

- Podrian volar mas alto ¿no?

- ¡Nuestro polvillo se esta acabando!

- ¡Bolt ya basta no son una amenaza ya hablamos de esto! - se lanzo sobre su pequeño amigo y logro detenerlo.

- ¡Gracias mis alas ya estaban mu cansadas!

- Lo siento.

- No importa eh...

- Penny.

- Tinkerbell.

Penny – mucho gusto , ¿todo el tiempo eres asi de pequeña?

Tinkerbell – pues si , esta es mi estatura normal pero... iremos con la directora , al parecer tiene a alguien que puede darnos algo para poder estar de tu tamaño , del tamaño de un humano.

Penny – oh es es genial , ¿no?

Tinkerbell – si , bueno tengo que buscar a mi hermana.

Penny – bien , oye lo siento.

Tinkerbell – ya paso , bueno nos vemos un gusto conocerte.

Penny - ¡Igual! - la pequeña hada se fue. - ¿Bolt que paso amigo? - empezo a acariciar a su perro y este le dio a entender que lo sentia. - deacuerdo , pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ya en la noche

- emmm... antes de que todos se vayan a descansar , les quiero decir que el dia de mañana como todos saben es dia del amor y la amistad , asi que habra varios regalos para comprar y regalar , las tiendas pondran sus productos especiales para ese dia y bueno incluso habra una pequeña fiesta en la gran cancha que empezara a las 7:00 pm. Acabara... no se exactamente a que hora pero habra comida , botana varias actividades para los enamorados y la tienda de Crossover Lovers es la que tendra mas ofertas y sorpresas ene se dia , bueno que pasen una excelente noche.

Kristoff – vaya tengo que buscar un regalo perfecto para Anna. - decia caminando por toda la habitacion algo desesperado.

Flynn – y a Rapunzel , ¡No se! , quiero algo especial.

Hiccup - ¿¡Que me dicen de Astrid!? , aveces es algo especial , pero dejen eso , ¡No tengo ni idea de que regalarle! - los tres chicos caminaban desesperados por toda la habitacion sin saber que hacer , mientras Jack los observaba algo curioso desde la ventana , tambien se le hacia algo chistoso verlos asi , pasaron otros 5 munutos y seguian con lo mismo empezo a aburrirse asi que decidio crear nieve en la habitacion , empezo a decender la temperatura y los chicos estaban tan entretenidos pensando en el regalo que no se percataron de la nieve que ya estaba empezando a acumularse en la habitacion.

Flynn - ¡TENGO LA MENTE EN BLANCO NO SE QUE REGALARLE Y ESTA HACIENDO MUCHO FRIO APARTE DE QUE HAY NIEVE SOBRE MI CABEZA Y...¿hay nieve sobre mi cabeza? - se sacudio y contemplo el lugar en el que estaban. - ¿Como haces eso? - le pregunto a Jack volteandolo a ver con curiosidad.

Jack – es muy simple , soy Jack Frost.

Hiccup -jmmm... que paso con ¿Elsa? - le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

Flynn – cierto , nuestro querido amigo Kristoff , nos dijo que te habia dicho que te la podia conseguir.

Jack – si eso dijo , pero yo no quiero.

Kristoff – por favor , solo mirense, ambos crean nieve.

Hiccup\Flynn - ¿¡Enserio!?

Jack – si , ¿Por que?

Hiccup - ¿por que no le regalas algo mañana?

Jack – ¿¡Que!? Apenas nos conocemos , acaso piensas que solo llegare y le dare un regalo.

Flynn - ¿por que no?

Jack – no asi estoy bien , aparte no quiero estar como ustedes , deverian verse estan todos estresados por un simple regalo.

Kristoff – eso lo dices por que no estas saliendo con nadie.

Flynn – pero cuando uno encuentra esa persona , no se , al menos para mi Rapunzel ocupa un gran lugar en mi vida.

Jack - ¡Quieres no empezar con tus cursilerias!

Hiccup - ¡Por favor , solo trata de entendernos!

Jack – lo intentare. - Kristoff solo veia divertido la forma de ser de Jack con el tema del "Amor".

Kristoff – jaja.

Continuara...

**¿Que les parecio el hecho de agregar a Penny , Bolt y Tinkerbell? bueno les quiero decir que bueno aparte de ellos ire agregando a mas personajes pero si ustedes tienen a mas personajes que me puedan recomendar para agregarlos estaría perfecto los que ya tengo pensados poner son: Monstruos contra aliens , y pues como ya mencione Bolt , Tinkerbell , ammm algunas películas de las princesas clásicas de Disney , también la película de los increíbles , emm... la familia del futuro , incluso pienso agregar a la película Inside Out , pero no se...hatsa el momento esas on las que están planeadas por poner en un futuro pero hay algunas que no se mencionaran tanto pero ... estarán ahí xD y pues las que ya tenemos son: Frozen , el origen de los guardianes , como entrenar a tu dragon , Valiente , enredados , el reino secreto , el hotel tansilvania y bueno también agregare a las tres encantadoras niñas de mi villano favorito jeje y bueno pues ya saben a recomendar películas xD**

CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS.

Allice Luna-tica Lemmon - **que bueno que te hizo sacar sonrisa :)))) y pues si asi esta y que bueno que te gusto el encuentro jeje y lo se los minions son únicos jeje eh igual besos de colores!**

Julieta2002 -**que bueno que te encanto y muchas gracias de hecho no pensé que escribiera bien pues trato de hacer lo mejor al escribir :) y mi otra historia también tendrá especial asi que al pendiente ;) Besos abrazos¡**

laloquita co -** jeje al parecer no solo es mi paraíso si no también el de ustedes , eso me agrada jeje saludos¡**

**lo se esta hermoso ok no xD igual besos congelados¡**

**Bueno hasta mañana con el especial :D ¡Besos Abrazos!**

**- Nnia01**


	6. Chapter 5 ¡Dia de san valentin!

**Hola , Feliz dia del amor y la amistad! los amo a todos son muy especiales aparte sin ustedes nmi historia no seria nada y me dan animos para seguir escribiendo los quiero bueno espero les guste el especial va segui continuando aun que ya aiga pasado el 14 de febrero ok bueno a leer.**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES COMO PELICULAS QUE AQUI APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA.

CROSSOVER LOVERS

CAP.5 ¡DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!

-Dia del amor y la amistad , es un dia muy especial para la mayoria de las personas , para algunas no por que les destrozaron el corazon , oh por otra cosa mas personal , bueno tendran sus motivos , pero no solo es el AMOR si no tambien la AMISTAD creo que este dia debemos de vivirlo no solo el 14 de febrero si no todos los dias , en fin todos se preparan para dar un gran regalo a los que mas quieren , ah algunos les esperan grandes sorpresas el dia de hoy asi que debemos de tener todo listo para que sea unico y perfecto , asi que este dia sera de...¡Crossover Lovers!

Jack - ¡Chicos ya les tengo la solucion! - llego volando lo mas rapido que pudo a la habitacion.

Flynn – ¿espera cuantas cosas puedes hacer , ayer creaste nieve y ahora solo llegas volando?

Jack – asi de sencillo es para mi. - se coloco en el piso recargandose sobre su cayado.

Hiccup – ¿y cual es tu solucion? - decia abriendo una botella de agua y bebiendo de ella.

Jack – pues como la escuela tendra especiales por todos lados , hay muchas cosas que pueden dedicarles oh comprarles digo hay un monton de cosas por todas partes , incluso en la tienda de comics.

Kristoff – la cosa es que el regalo les guste.

Jack – pero las chicas son muy sentimentales son sencibles ante cualquier regalo , oh tan solo con una carta y tiernas palabras las hacen llorar.- en eso Hiccup vio que salia algo de la bolsa del sueter de Jack , se acerco con cuidado y lo tomo. - ¡Aja! , fuiste a comprar una revista de..."lo que piensan las chicas" regresaste y ahora como por esa revista lo sabes todo nos das consejos.

Jack – como...eso no importa. - dijo arrebatandole la revista.

Hiccup – claro que importa , ¿como sabes si los consejos de esa revista oh las cosas que se escriben ahi son reales?

Jack – bueno hay que confiarle un poco no.

Flynn – muy bien hombre de nieve, que mas dice esa revista.

Kristoff – ¿oye enserio la vas a leer ?

Flynn –¿si por que no?

Jack – lo ven , bueno yo voy a darme una vuelta al restaurante , para ver que puedo comer, por cierto ya pueden ir a pedir una tarjeta de credito para sacar dinero.- abrio la puerta y salio directamente al restaurante.

Flynn – bueno...¡Vamos a leer la revista! - los tres chicos empezaron a ojearla para ver si asi podian comprender a sus chicas.

Anna - ¿que le vas a regalar a Flynn?

Rapunzel – un equipo especial de esgrima.

Anna - ¿¡Flynn sabe de esgrima?

Rapunzel – no , pero paso semanas diciendome que necesitaba un equipo de esgrima por que queria aprender a si que dije ¿por que no?.

Anna – vaya.

Rapunzel – y tu que le vas a regalar a kristoff?

Anna – pues un trineo mejorado , como no podia traer el ya tenia le dare uno nuevo y otra sorpresa mas , traere a su mejor amigo.

Elsa - ¿Sven? , ¿entonces podemos traer a Olaf?

Anna – oye eso si es cierto , hay que traerlo junto con Sven.

Elsa – de todas formas no hay problema aqui estoy yo para que no se derrita.

Merida - ¿Quien es Olaf?

Elsa\Anna – nuestro muñeco de nieve.- dijeron ambas chicas con una gran sonrisa.

Merida – y el...

Elsa – si , cobro vida con mis poderes.

Rapunzel – eso es fabuloso.

Elsa – si , aun que sigo pensando como es que pude hacer eso.

Rapunzel – no importa es fabuloso.

Elsa – deacuerdo. - le sonrio tiernamente.

Anna – bueno y en la noche nos podemos poner un vestido verdad.

Rapunzel – si eso va ser muy bonito.

Merida – lo bueno es que yo no ire.

Anna - ¿Que? , al menos ven un rato , tal vez puedas conocer a alguien.

Merida – no gracias.

Rapunzel – ¡Vamos por favor!

Anna – Elsa tambien ira.

Elsa - ¿¡Que!?

Anna - ¡Vamos Elsa si por favor! - empezo a hacer pucheros para convencer a su hermana mayor.

Elsa - ¿como es que sigo cayendo en ese juego? - dio un suspiro pesado y contesto. - bien ire.

Anna - ¡Gracias! - le dio un abrazo. - ¡Y podras usar tu vestido de hielo! , desde que llegamos traes el vestido normal , creo que estas algo incomoda.

Elsa – solo pienso que no es buena idea traerlo todos los dias.

Anna – pues por eso , aprobecha este momento para que te lo pongas , aparte tambien traes el peinado de mama , no es que se te vea mal , pero con el vestido y la trenza suelta te vez como un angel.

Elsa – bien tu me arreglaras deacuerdo.

Anna - ¡Si!

Rapunzel – por lo que escucho te vez muy linda con tu vestido de hielo.

Elsa – eso dice mi hermana.

Anna – asi que vas a ir Merida.

Merida – bueno... solo un rato pero...- Volteo a ver a Elsa - ¿Puedo quedarme contigo Elsa?

Elsa – si , pues ya somos dos que estaremos algo... fuera de lugar...

Merida – Gracias.

Rapunzel – tendras que ponerte un vestido diferente.

Merida - ¡El vestido verde que traigo es comodo para mi!

Rapunzel – si pero , si te ponemos otro que sea diferente.

Merida – bueno traigo uno color azul... pero es que tal vez no me gusta ponermelo por que cuando me lo ponia , mi mama me ponia un monton de fajas abajo del vestido y nunca podia respirar ni moverme bien.

Rapunzel – bueno quitaremos las fajas y pondremos otra cosa , ¿esta bien?

Merida – si por favor.

Anna – yo te entiendo , tambien siempre tengo que usar fajas con los vestidos , pero hasta eso ya me acostumbre.

Elsa – si se acostumbra , pero en realidad estas mejor sin la faja.

Rapunzel – si es mejor sin la faja , cuando llegue al castillo , mama me enseño a vestirme como devia y usar fajas fue un reto para mi.

Merida – esta bien sin fajas todas estamos mejor.

Todas – si.

Honey – chicas no se que ponerme para esta noche.- decia sacando toda la ropa de algunas maletas que aun tenia cerradas.

Mavis – mmm... pues tienes mucha ropa bonita y que puedes combinar.

(de su tamaño normal) Susan – yo ire a comprar uno.

Honey – tengo que decir algo , tenemos que ayudar a Gogo a que se ponga un vestido , jamas la eh visto con uno.

Susan- ¿enserio? - volteo a ver a Gogo.

Gogo – simplemente no me gustan.

Susan – hay solo por hoy si , vendras conmigo a comprar uno yo te lo compro , elegimos uno que sea de tu gusto y listo.

Gogo – solo por hoy.

Susan – bueno regresamos. - salieron hacia la tienda.

1 hora despues...

Susan – regresamos.

Honey – que bien , y ¿el vestido?- Susan se acerco y le entrego la bolsa , inmediatamente Honey lo abrio y saco un vestido sin mangas color rojo y estampado negro.- vaya bueno... casi no es mi gusto pero a Gogo se le vera muy bien.

Mavis – negro , el color negro queda muy bien.

Gogo – eso lo dices por que solo traes vestidos color negro.

Mavis – a mi familia le queda mucho el negro.

Gogo – se nota.

Mavis - ¡Hey!

Gogo – era broma.

Kristoff - ¡Ya tengo todo listo! - entro con una gran sonrisa a la habitacion.

Hiccup – que bien yo todabia no.

Flynn – pues yo ya pense en algo y ya esta.

Kristoff – bueno Hiccup ni siquiera has salido yo me di una vuelta me di muchas ideas y ya tengo la sorpresa perfecta.

Hiccup - ¿entonces sugieren que salga a dar una vuelta?

Kristoff\Flynn – si.

Hiccup – vuelvo.

Jack - ¡SI LLEGO , SI LLEGO!... . . . . .. ¡SI LLEGUE!- decia soltando su control y saltando de la alegria.

Fred – ¡vaya para ser la primera vez que juegas esta muy bien , primer lugar!

Jack – no sabia que esta cosa existia , y ahora me encanta.

Fred -si solo que aveces puede ser muy tentadora y quitarte tiempo , asi que no te apegues demasiado a los videojuegos.

Jack – seguire tu consejo.

Fred – mm...¿Smash Bros Brawl?

Jack - ¡Escojo a fox! - se incorporo nuevamente en el suelo y agarro su control.

Fred - ¡Escogo a peach! - Jack volteo a verlo extrañado. - es decir... a Mario.

Jack – jaja , deacuerdo empecemos.

Hiccup - ¿que compro , que compro , que compro? - estaba rodeando por todas partes y no se le venia nada a la cabeza.

-¡SI VAMOS PUEDES VENCERLO!

-¡NO SI YO TE DERROTO PRIMERO!

Hiccup conosia una de las voces y escucho que provenia de la tienda de Videojuegos , asi que decidio hacercarse.

Jack - ¡NO POR QUE , POR QUE! - se agarro la cabeza con desesperacion , mientras Fred gritaba victoria.

Hiccup – eh...¿Jack?

Jack - ¿¡QUE!?- se levanto frustrado rapidamente para ver a Hiccup. - ah...eres...tu.

Hiccup - ¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto algo extrañado.

Jack – amm... jugando videojuegos , ¡Una cosa genial!

Fred - ¡Si!

Jack\Fred - ¿¡Quieres jugar!? - le preguntaron al castaño con una gran sonrisa.

Hiccup – pero tengo que ir a buscar el regalo de Astrid.

Jack – mira si juegas un rato con nosotros te prometemos ayudarte con su regalo.

Fred – si yo tengo un millon de ideas , oh puedo pedirle ayuda a mis amigas.

Hiro - ¡SI VICTORIA!

Wasabi - ¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE PERDER EN ESTA PISTA!?

Jack - ¿volviste a perder?

Wasabi - ¡SI!

Fred – huy...

Hiccup – bueno , un rato solamente.

Wasabi - ¡Si juega conmigo! - le invito a sentarse y agarrar un control.

Hiro – jaja que tramposo , como sabe que apenas empezara a jugar le pide que juege con el por que tiene mas probabilidades de ganar jaja. -

Jack – jajaja vaya.

Ya en la noche...

Hiccup – espero sus ideas me aigan ayudado.

Fred – claro que si.

Jack – se ven muy extraños vestidos de gala.

Kristoff – es por eso que yo traigo mi ropa normal.

Fred\Wasabi\Hiro – igual.

Jack – si Kristoff se ve bien asi , pero los demas es algo extraño...

Flynn – para la otra te obligaremos a usar un traje.

Jack – mejor ya los dejo tranquilos.

Rapunzel - ¡Elsa te vez muy linda , Anna tenia razon! - Rapunzel tenia puesto un vestido color verde con rosa.

Anna – se los dije. - esta traia puesto un vestido blanco con adornos cafes.

Merida – y con pocas fajas estoy mas comoda.

Elsa – creo que no nos costaba nada arreglarnos un poco.

Anna – bueno ya vamonos.

Merida - ¿y que les van a regalar si no lleban los regalos?

Anna\Rapunzel – cierto.

Merida - ¿solo pensaron en arreglarse y arreglarnos?

Anna – algo asi.

Rapunzel – ahora si ya vamonos.

Las cuatro chicas antes de irse pasaron por Gogo y Honey.

Honey abrio la puerta. - oh ¡Chicas ya llegaron!

Susan – ya estoy , ah Hola , mi nombre es Susan.

Todas – Hola.

Mavis – Hola , mi nombre es Mavis , y oigan no se asusten , se que soy hija de Dracula pero no les are nada.

Merida – bien... me encata como se te ve el negro.

Mavis – se los dije.

Honey – oye Gogo ya sal de tu escondite y ven.

Gogo – deacuerdo , pero es que usar un vestido es muy extraño.

Susan – si pero te acostumbras.

Elsa – oye se te ve muy bien el vestido.

Todas – si te ves muy linda.

Gogo – bueno gracias.

Honey – oye no pense que tu chaqueta negra tambien le quedara al vestido.

Gogo – me sentia aun mas rara si el vestido no tenia mangas asi que decidi ponerme la chaqueta encima.

Mavis – quedaste perfecta.

Rapunzel – bueno vamonos.

- Hola mis estudiantes , bienvenidos a esta fiesta especial de dia de san valentin oh como otros le dicen tambien dia del amor y la amistad.

Hay muchos que daran regalos desde el escenario , abra juegos para las parejas , hay un area especial para cenas romanticas , la pista de baile estara en funcion toda la noche , hay otra zona que para aquellos que quieren decirle a esa persona especial que las quieren y declararles su amor

, pues esta es su oportunidad ,y muchas cosas mas asi que diviertanse.

¡feliz dia del amor y la amistad!

Merida – bueno , como no tengo pareja , me la pasare con amigas y botana.

Elsa bueno pienso lo mismo.

Merida - ¿Elsa donde estas? - preguntaba volteado para todas partes.

Elsa – estoy atras del letrero que dice , ¡Ven a la fuente de chocolate!

Merida – jaja , ¿que haces ahi?

Elsa – no crees que mi vestido llamara mucho la atencion.

Merida – todas las chicas estamos llamando la atencion.

Elsa – si pero... es distinto.

Merida – por favor yo no queria venir y aqui estoy.

Flynn – ejem... - todos le prestaron atencion ya que estaba sobre el escenario. - bueno quiero darle mi regalo a Rapunzel quien es mi novia y en este dia especial bueno quiero darte este detalle espero que te guste.- Flynn volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes tambien le ayudarian a darle la sorpresa. - ¿ya estan listos?

Todos – si.

Flynn – ahora.

Todos los chicos desamarraron un telon que ocultaba luces flotantes , Hiccup lanzo un aparato especial y encendio todas las luces flotantes , y salieron al mismo tiempo , mientras que estas subian formaron unas palabras que Rapunzel logro entender estando en medio de la cancha. "te amo".

Rapidamente la chica corrio hacia Flynn y le dio un gran abrazo.

Rapunzel – yo igual Flynn.

Flynn - ¿te gusto?

Rapunzel – me encanto.

Flynn – y bueno ahora falta la cena pero iremos ahorita en unos minutos.

Rapunzel – deacuerdo.

A todas las chicas se les hizo un detalle muy lindo , ahora seguia el regalo de Kristoff.

Minion – ten para tu. - le entrego el microfono y le invito pasar al escenario.

Kristoff – emm... bueno este regalo va para , Anna , espero te guste , Jack.

Jack – ya voy , Hiro ayudame , vamos arriba a desatar el otro telon. - Hiro se puso su traje y tambien le hablo a baymax para que se pusiera el suyo y lo ayudara a volar arriba del escenario que tenia un domo en donde se ocultaba el gran telon , llegaron arriba empezaron a desamarrarlo y una vez que ya estuvo , lo lanzaron y tenia grandes letras que decian lo mismo que Flynn solo que esta vez agregado el nombre de Anna , y tambien unos minions le entregaron unos pequeños regalos eran alrededor de 10, Anna fue con Kristoff y le dio las gracias dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Anna – bueno ahora me toca a mi darte el tuyo vamos abajo te tengo una sorpresa.- dicho esto ambos jovenes bajaron , al igual que Jack y hiro , solo que Hiro y Baymax se quitaron los trajes.

Anna – bueno yo , como sabia que no te podias traer tu trineo ni a un querido amigo pues yo...- en eso llego Sven acompañado de un nuevo trineo.

Kristoff - ¡SVEN! - corrio a abrazar a su amigo y luego admiraba a su nuevo trineo , seguido de esto fue a abrazar a Anna.- esto es demasiado ¡Gracias Anna!

Jack – estas parejas jaja. - en eso volteo para ver a Elsa en su vestido de hielo , lo cual lo dejo helado y algo medio atontadito – vaya...- fue lo unico que logro decir , claro los demas veian divertidos la escena pero no todos pensaban lo mismo.

Rapunzel – awww. - veia con mucha ternura la escena.

Hiccup – amm... esto es algo... incomodo...-Elsa siguio caminando pero abia pequeñas luces que acian que su vestido junto con ella resplandeciran demasiado.

Merida – se ve demasiado brillante...

Jack – que ah hecho para que se vea tan hermosa...- dijo en voz baja y aun contemplando a Elsa.

Anna - ¡Oye! - llego con Jack derrepente y le dio un sape en la cabeza.

Jack – auch.

Kristoff – emm.. Anna quieres calmarte.

Anna – no , y ustedes pueden apagar esas luces diminutas que hacen brillar a mi hermana. - le decia a los minions , los cuales entendieron y se fueron de inmediato.

Rapunzel – que tal si vamos por algo de chocolte.

Honey – si ya viste que hau yna fuente de chocolate.

Anna - ¿¡Enserio!?

Susan - ¡Si vamos! - se la llebaron muy rapidodel lugar antes de que empezara a hacer un escandalo , todos los demas empezron a entretenerse a otras cosas y se empezaron a ir.

Elsa – ¿me veo tan linda? - le pregunto con una sonrisa timida.

Jack – la verdad... te vez hermosa.- eso hizo sonrojar a Elsa.

Elsa – bueno... Gracias.- Jack solo le sonrio de forma divertida.

Gogo - ¡Honey te juro que quiero quitarme este vestido ya!

Honey - ¿Tan pronto?

Gogo - ¡Si!

Susan – creo que ya se que te pasa.- Gogo solo la miro de forma curiosa. - ve a la habitacion y ponte unas mallas de color negro que son algo transparentes pero se veran muy bien.

Gogo – vaya... creo que eso si me ayudara , Regreso. - salio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la habitacion , obvimente no habia nadie de ese lado de las habitaciones por que todos estaban aya en la gran cancha , empezo a caminar por los pasillos totalmente solitarios , curiosamente alguien habia desactivado el sensor de movimiento y ahora todo estaba oscuro , asi que tenia que ir prendiendo las luces que encontraba.

Gogo – encerio tenian que desactivarlas.- en eso escucho algunos ruidos en los pasillos. - Hola. - siguio contemplando el lugar en el que estaba , pero no se espero que todas las luces que abia encendido ya no estuvieran encendidas. - esperen que paso con las luces que acabo de prender...-en eso sintio que alguien pso corriendo. - ¡Esto es humillante! ¿¡QUIEN ESTA AHI!? - utilizo sus habilidades para poder alcanzar al que estaba corriendo por ahi. - Te atrape...- ene so le quito una mascara que tenia sobre la cara.

Gogo – espera... yo te...¿¡Tadashi!?

Continuara...

**SUSPENSO NO ME GUSTA PERO A AL VEZ LO AMO ese tipo de amor es extraño y confuso me pasa xD jaja ok no bueno espero les aiga gustado este cap y lo voy a continuar jeje y otra cosa una de las escenas que puse ahí oh una parte d ela historia mas bien lo saque de un video que vi les dejo el nombre **I just don't understand women... **es la parte en la que elsa llega y Jack se queda como *o* ok no... me parecio algo muy comico jeje **

CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS.

Morfine-1520 - **si lo se todos estresados bueno en realidad yo era la estresada no sabia que podían hacer para darles el regalo xD jeje pero bueno no lei tu comentario antes lo siento y pues le atinaste a lo de las luces flotantes pero ahora tomare en cuenta eso del regalo de Astrid jeje que es el que falta y janna no se esa pareja hace que quiera llorar no se estoy muy apegada a Elsa que siento que es traición muy cruel xD y lo de incluir a wicked mmm... lo pensare y si me gusta que se lleven super bien ok no... y si pensare en como cambiar la mentalidad de Jack y le regale algo xD y bueno igual besos de colores feliz dia!**

**Y FELIZ DIA A TODOS LOS AMO MUCHO BESOS ABRAZOS SALUODS! :D**

**-Nnia01**


End file.
